


The King is Back

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Crimson Raiders - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Resurrection, Sanctuary, Siren Rhys, vaults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fiona and Rhys touch the vaults box they disappeared. 1 week later they came back through the gate with no memory of what happened only that Rhys ECHO eye is installed right back into him. But only Jack Knows can they trust him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King is Back

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this when i beat Tales from the borderlands it was a great game but hated the cliffhanger. Anyhow i tried my best with the borderlands versus. I only have Borderlands 2, and Tales from the borderlands. Now be nice my first Borderlands Fic. Nisha was never killed by the six vault hunters in borderlands 2 she is alive and heard jack is back wants her boyfriend back,

 

Rhys is feeling heat on his skin and dryness but he began hearing a voice "Rhys buddy you there." He knows that voice sounds familiar Rhys got up slowly and opened his eyes and saw Jack he jumped and fell backwards on the ground. "You know you have my eternal love you destroyed my company you are the better man than I ever was."

He continued to look puzzled and he saw his surroundings it was near the Helios crash site where they fought the Vault monster "how is this possible i stopped you?" Jack smiled and went walking around Rhys and stop behind him.

"To be fair you did but you didn't crush the Echo eye remember. By the way have you been working out Nice Ass." He tried to slap it but his hand went through Rhys body. Rhys looked around and saw Fiona on the ground he went to her and check to see if she is okay "Fiona wake up Fiona." She was still no response he tried to remember what happened "the last thing i remember was we went through the vault door and into a strange room with a Glowing box then nothing."

He is trying to read her pulse but then Jack in front of his face "Well i remember what happened?"

 

Rhys is interrupt by Jack and looked at his face "you lying what do you gain by helping us remember." Handsome Jack has a evil grin so he crouch back down to Rhys level was inches apart form his face "persuasion is the tool Rhys you have to do something for me?" Fiona is laying unconscious still not waking with Rhys holding her in his arms "Fine Anything you want please."

Then Jack look like he was about to say something before Fiona woke up to Rhys "did we get the treasure?" She is looking around "wait i know where we are what happened?" Rhys saw Jack again next to him really trying to touch him all over his body "now tell me what did happened?"

He brought out his hand to Rhys and did something to him and took control of his new robot arm and said "touch your ass for me." Rhys is fighting it but then Fiona saw with a stupid look to Rhys touching his own ass "Um your acting crazy again are you. Anyhow looks like the gang is coming." the cars are almost here then Jack told Rhys about the plan "if you want know what did happened." He sighed and looked at the sky the sun rays were warm to him "Alright what is it?"

 

Handsome Jack is pacing in front of him "First don't tell your friends about me." Rhys nodded and flip him off "fuck you." Jack face dropped he began to be more angry "Language and I can take over your tell them you didn't crush the Echo eye with me in it they will never forgive you keeping me all this time."

So he took control again only enough control so Rhys can answer the question. Rhys body is now jacks, the car stopped August, Sasha, and Vaughn came out they rush to Fiona and Rhys and gave them hugs well not August anyway, said Sasha "did you guys get it the treasure?"

While embracing Fiona she turned to look at Rhys "um we don't know The only thing we remember is going through the vault portal door and nothing." Vaughn looked at the portal still there but not open "so are you guys going to fix it Rhys." Meanwhile Jack is in Rhys body "Now do you want my help or what? Rhys can feel Jack touch he sees him but this is in his mind "Okay tell me the second thing. " Jack came closer to him his breath was on Rhys face he is trying control him self not to be obsessed or fall in love again.

"I want you Rhys a lot." Rhys looked at Jack he feel somewhat passion for him who tried to kill him on Helios "But i don't know maybe, I do find you hot ."

Jack laughed and point to face to enhance his facial expression August face is smiling but barely he is checking out Rhys "you have read people Rhys I  do like you but Thats my deal take it or never know what happened." Rhys saw the vault door then at August "I have to know what did go wrong Okay yes i will." Jack nodded and smiled then he let Rhys has control of his body now then he fell to the ground everyone surround him so Fiona saw him eating dirt "What the hell is wrong with you ever since we woke up is Jack in your head?"

He looked everyone but Jack gave the go ahead and tell me look "Yes he is." Fiona picked up him by the shirt collar "you massive asshole I thought you told us you crush him." Sasha drew her SMG at Rhys "I should of known Hyperion for life." Rhys is panicking and he looked at Fiona "he knows what happened he is in my head but he says he won't reveal it until i do his end of the deal." Vaughn crossed his arms and went up to Fiona "drop him." Fiona has eyes of fire but he threw him a few inches on the ground again "and what is this deal."

 

Rhys felt kind of embarrassed his cheeks turned red and he looked at August "well Jack is sexual touching me and he says he wants to watch me go out with him then after that he will tell us." Vaughn is choking on some candy he brought, Fiona and Sasha is laughing meanwhile August is pissed. After the laughing Sasha looked Rhys "so instead of coming after me you go tyrant that tried to take over Pandora that explains much."

Fiona is feeling betrayed again and began cuffing him and bring back the Helios "Jack tried to kill us all. Wait you said he was touching you I hope it is the the way i think it is." Rhys is looking at Jack with worry but he replied "Yes i did have a obsession about him and it grew to passion, Lust-" Before he can finish Fiona is behind him escorting him to Helios hit him on the back of the head. Rhys staggered and turned to face her "why are you doing this? Jack is fine just let me go I can fully explain."

She made a disgusted noise. They arrived at the crash site base and put Rhys is room to decide what to do with him "So Sasha what should we do listen to him cause we need to find out what happened in the vault." She is pacing with crossed arms "Well we could try to make it look like we are killing Rhys and he might open up." everyone looked at her Vaughn shake his head "No he is my friend and you guys too despite what he did to us."

 

In the dark room Rhys is all tied up rope and he sees Jack trying to help him escape or untie him but he is a hologram "You know maybe you were right I should have told them. Go ahead and laugh the geek deserved it." Jack stopped what he was doing and tried to cup Rhys face the first time Rhys saw love, caring, not a murder or a tyrant "Thanks but I am not going to laugh I care about you we have think of something?" He smiled and then felt weird Jacks behavior changed why "it must be a trick he was always manipulative,"

He told himself. Rhys looked through the Echo eye and saw a unlock switch on the other side on the door "Jack can you hack the switch to open." Jack saw it but he could not do much Rhys is in control of his body "I need control Rhyis it is the only possible way."

 

Rhys sighed and thought about it he can't block these feelings for Jack but also he did try to kill him. "Fine but don't kill anyone Alright my rule." So Jack took control and hacked it but still tied "okay i didn't think this through." Then Fiona came in with Sasha "Rhys we have a couple questions we are still friends. First tell Jack what does he remember." Jack in Rhys body he smiled and looked at Fiona "Friends don't lock up other friends and this is not a negotiation I am not telling not until the payment is complete."

That shocked Sasha she knew it was not Rhys it was Jack so she brought out her knife to his face "Give us Rhys or i will kill you!" He smiled but then he said "Fine have it your way." Jack let Rhys take control of his body again he saw Sasha in his face with a knife about to kill him "Sasha wait what are you doing?" She was still going to do it but Fiona grabbed her hand and looked at her "Sasha what are you doing ? Killing our Friend is cause he has Jack in him killing Rhys will only prove your no better than Jack." She thought about it and threw the knife to the wall and told her sister "I will be outside."

Sasha left the room. Leaving only Rhys and Fiona she faced Rhys "Look Rhys please tell me the truth." Rhys hands were still bind he saw Jack right behind Fiona cross his arms "you know your friends are not the same people i remember. But Fine i revoke the deal you will take me out on a date even it is weird for a hologram."

 

Rhys is getting mad manly because of his friends locked him up and well his feelings for Jack "He says he will tell us now unbind me please." Fiona she went over to unbind him then Rhys went free and flex his arms "well i need a moment to my self can you leave." Fiona left the room.

Jack turned to Rhys with he looks like he has a plan "I know that look you're about to order something wonderful." Rhys is pacing his arms crossed and left the room going down the hallway of the helios base with other people passing by. "Life is as empty with terror as without love But I would not permit these peoples existence from my throne. they cannot truly threaten perfection but only enhance it." Rhys finally stopped and looked at jack "what do you want to do?" Jack didn't know what Rhys last sentence is about "I mean these people worship me right so we can take advantage of the situation."

He crossed his arms Jack is still awed and worried about Rhys new behavior "What is with you? Your beginning to act like me and I trying to be nicer." Rhys pushed Jack to the hallway wall but for some reason he could touch him "I can touch you! Finally." Jack was unprepared for what happens next Rhys grabbed Jack and pulled him in a hungrily kiss. He is enjoying it with pleasure, Rhys curved jacks face he was surprised but stiffen then slowly in his embrace.

 

Meanwhile Fiona is walking through a hallway but then she is hearing groans and lip making sounds "What is that Sasha? It sounds like kissing noises." They investigate father until Sasha and Fiona saw Rhys it looks like he making out with someone no one but him was there. Sasha is stoned with a stupid look, Fiona put her hands on her hips "Rhys what are you doing? Who are you kiss-"

Before she can finished the only person she can think of "Jack." Rhys stopped and saw Fiona and Sasha and explained "well i was just checking the wall for breaches and security stuff." The king is next to Rhys hugging him from behind and told him"Thats your reply nice." Fiona walked up to Rhys and read him. She is worried about him despite Sashas reaction about Jack "Do you want to talk about it Rhys. Did jack say thing what happened in the vault" Rhys rubbed his back of his neck and smiled "yes and no." She crossed her arms "well i am waiting Rhys." He felt Jack touching his ass basically he is hugging him from behind one hand is reaching down Rhys pants "Rhyise you want it don't you."

Rhys is feeling the his warm body heat and felt his dick twitch with pleasure. He remembered Fiona and Sasha are watching "Jack later we have company?" Jack shake his head no and pushed him to the ground picked him up by his shirt collar "Rhys I thought we loved each other But Sasha this or that I know you have still feelings for her." Fiona saw Rhys up in the air floating Jack must be hurting him but how he is a hologram "Rhys talk to me."

 

His life is draining he tried to speak to jack "Jack listen to me I love you it is called Modesty alright."

 

Jack is barely listening. He tighten his grip and smiled. Then something happen to Jack his body his glowing purple around his body, Rhys saw it Jack dropped Rhys and felt like he is coming back to life. "Hail to the king baby!" the entire base was blinded by a purple light. Fiona saw Rhys and Handsome Jack in the flesh "oh shit. Sasha we may have a problem."

She looked and saw Jack. Handsome Jack is alive again he saw Rhys and his friends he decide to finsh what he started with Rhys. He picked up rhys and threw him out the window of the base. He landed on a trash bin but still he feels like he is death "so much pain Jack calm down."

Jack jumped out of the window and sat on Rhys lap began punching Rhys in the face "how dare you cheat on me after i gave you me love." Jack threw another punch. Rhys face is bloody his nose is broken and his life is going fast. Then Jack started strangulating him "i thought I love you ever since losing Angel my little girl I was empty I know you kiss her didn't you."

 

Rhys trying to grab anything on the ground to help him get Jack off "Yes i did alright but I my feelings for you are stronger and this was real or at least i thought I so hoping you change for me Jack." Jack loose his grip and got off and looked at what he did "I am so sorry Rhys, help someone." Jack picked up Rhys into a embrace while he is bleeding and weak "no no no you can't die I was angry." Rhys looked up at his blue and green eyes he is so handsome and the sun shining down on Jack "Jack I forgive you I love yo-" Rhys life is gone, Jack is crying tears are going his face he lean down to gave Rhys kiss.

 

Fiona, Sasha, Vaughn, and Athena "what did you do you killed him." said Vaughn he went over to his dead corpse. jack got up and is back away and saw Athena "Athena hey this is not what it looks like."

Athena looked back to rhys and saw him glowing purple and red his body is lifting to skies, then the energy of the vault of the traveler flowed into him. jack saw Rhys wings came out of his back is was Purple and red and the most beautiful thing he ever seen "oh my god he is a siren."

 

He got back down to the ground Rhys is alive, then he went over to Jack and began kissing him passionately his cold dry lips to Jacks warms ones. Rhys is finally found his soul to mate it was like destiny. Then Jack stopped kissing Rhys "you died and how?" Rhys is feeling weird "yes i did but I am fine now guys." Jack embraced Rhys and saw in his eyes the one time in his life Jack is happy "I am sorry for trying to kill you again. But can we talk alone."

 

Rhys kiss jack on his lips then he let go of him and went to his Friends "guys I need to talk to Jack alone so don't do anything stupid." Sasha liked Rhys but she is worried so she raised her SMG to Jack "No he killed you not to mention us too back on heilos we can't trust him." Jack had his hands up and told her "sweetie I won't alright. I am a changed man." Sasha made a disgusted noise. "how you killed Rhys not 5 minutes ago for kissing me." He smiled and said "well no one is perfect."

Fiona sighed and put her hands up with a whatever "Okay now do you mind telling us what happened in the vault." Rhys and Jack stared at each other Jack is cheeks is red and Rhys went up to Jack and touch him on his shoulder "Come on jack even if it is a small thing." Jack crossed his arms and is pacing and told the group "well to be honest I have no idea except you guys made a deal with who ever was in there But i do remember that Rhys. You wanted me back so bad so you asked the alien to Resurrection me and love is the most powerful weapon and he gave that wish." Sasha pointed at Jack "i knew it he was lying."

 

Her sister began to speak to Jack "and what about me?" Jack nodded his head no "well i don't recall that only Rhys wish sorry princess." Fiona hated that name so she is pissed then thought about something "wait we can go to help i heard from Athena that sanctuary and crimson raiders has a expert in siren i say she is the leader."

Both Athena and Jack froze "Lilith almost killed me a while back when she kidnap me alright be careful ever since Jack here killed Roland she been very meaner I am coming." Jack remembered Lilith she punched him in the punch and screw up his plans and help killing his daughter "she will kill me we have to in prepared." Rhys smiled and have a plan so he walked to the others and explained "I got a plan don't worry." Fiona sighed and put her hands on her hips "alright Atlas jerk  explain your great plan."

 

 


End file.
